


Look at Me!

by WinterAsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sebastian is jealous and Moriarty is furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I fricken love writing these two. I'll be ever so sad if they show Sebastian not being how I make him. Even if they change it, he will be my Sebastian Moran.

Look at Me!

By Ash Winters

Sebastian snubbed the cigarette butt into the concrete floor with the toe of his boot as he straightened up, picking up his rifle and disassembling it with lightening speed. It was his last kill of the day and he couldn't wait to get home and have a drink.

"Good work as usual, Sebastian."

The red-head froze, looking over his shoulder to see his boss standing not far away, staring out the window he'd shot from while snapping a yo-yo back up into his hand. Well, that was new.

"How long have you been here?" He growled out, securing his rifle in it's case before pulling out another cigarette from his pocket and slipping it between his lips, lighting it with a quick flick of his Zippo lighter.

He flicked his wrist and closed the lighter before stashing it in his pocket. The entire time, Jim just kept playing with the yo-yo, staying silent. Sebastian inhaled deeply before he blew the smoke in Jim's direction, "Answer me."

This caused the other to stop his motions and turn to look at him with a cocked brow and a smile that didn't meet his cold eyes. That look alone would shut up many underlings, but Sebastian was no underling. He quickly strode into Jim's personal space, dragging on his cigarette until he was toe to toe with the smaller man. He stooped a little so they'd be eye to eye and the red-head blew the smoke he was holding into the others face.

Jim just lifted a hand and waved it to get the smoke out of his face, a twitch of the eyebrow betraying his annoyance.

"I was here just before your shot. Does it really matter? I only came to inform you of what I want you to do tomorrow. That man is finally in my grasp," He let out a little manic giggle, his smirk finally reaching his eyes as he looked up at Sebastian, "I want you to set up at-"

"Always with that man. Is he all you think about? What are you, a school girl with a crush." Sebastian snapped, cutting his boss off. Just hearing the term 'that man' was like a knife to Sebastian's stomach. He'd love to crush Sherlock just so Jim would shut up about him.

A sharp pain to his face brought Sebastian out of his furious thoughts and he brought a hand to his cheek. He stared down at Jim with a pinched expression as he felt wetness and saw the man flipping a switch-blade into his pocket.

"Don't interrupt me."

Sebastian sneered down at Jim, whom turned to leave, obviously going to remove Sebastian from his plan. The red-head would have none of it. He stalked up to Jim, which was an easy task with their height difference, reached out and yanked the man's shoulder until he spun around. Jim opened his mouth to unleash hell over Sebastian's impudence but was cut off when the red-head's fingers threaded into his hair and yanked it painfully back, causing Jim to gasp in shock.

"When will you ever look at me." Sebastian muttered, staring into the furious eyes of his boss before slamming his mouth to the others, ending it with a painful bite to Jim's lips. It would leave a scar.

Sebastian let Jim go and stood up straight, licking his lips, before he went to his rifle, picked it up and brushed past an infuriated and shocked Moriarty.

"I'll set up in the high rise like you want, not like you'd actually tell me to pull it. You do know he's with that doctor friend of his, right?" Sebastian said on his way out, the door slamming behind him just in time to cut off the enraged cry of his boss.


End file.
